Rise of the Crystal-Spider
by Slendermankill6
Summary: This is my first fanfic I've have started to writing. I'm hoping that I get to continue writing these. Anyways Spider-Man is fighting off the Sinister Six with Ben Reilly. Then a strange kid came to help out. The weird thing was he had the same powers and more as the other spidedys. The X-Men will come at a later chapter. This will be a kitty/Peter paring. I don't own anything.
1. Rise of the Crystal Spider

It was a nice and calm day in the fine city of New York. E

* * *

verything was going great for Peter Parker. Then "BOOM!", an explosion had come out of nowhere. Doing what he normally did, Peter jumped into a alley and changed.

While this was all happening, Green Goblin was having the time of his life. He was laughing like a madman like he always does. Then, he heard a voice that he was all too familiar with and loved.

"Hey greenie, how about throwing one of your bombs at yourselves?" As a result, Green Goblin got a face full of web. There stood Spider-Man getting himself ready for a fight. "So what's wrong? Got something on your face?", Spider-Man had said.

Green Goblin, done getting the webbing off his face, took flight on his glider. "So you finally show. My friend has been dieing to say hello." Green Goblin has laugh out.

Spider-Man used his spider sence to see what was coming. "HELLO!" he shouted as he dodged a hammer of sand. "Ok, let's see who we're dealing with, we got Green Goblin, Sandman, Shocker, Rhino, Electro. Hey where's Doc. Oc. There are six of you right? WHOA!" Doctor Octopus tried grabbing him with his arms. "Me and my big mouth." He sadly said.

"Well there he is Spider-Man. And we are not going to lose today." Green Goblin had laughed out while throwing pumpkin bombs at him.

* * *

About a half a mile away, Ben Reilly was just walkimg down the street hoping to finally get some peace. After last night, he could not believe what he had gone through... having to hold off Juggernaut till the X-Men got there. During the fight he had dislocated his shoulder, and it was still hurting now, even after being relocated. All of a sudden, Ben heard an explosion. "Well, there went my peace. Better get to it." He sprang off to the fight.

* * *

Back to the fight... Peter was having a hard time fending off the Sinster Six. 'Where the other heros when you need them? I mean, New York City here. Hero centre.' Rhino had gotten Spider-Man in his grip. "EEEWWWW! When was the last time you brushed your teeth? There a thing call a mint."

Rhino got mad at this. And started to squeeze harder, which made Spider-Man cry out in pain. "Shut up so I can squash you like a bug!" Rhino shouted.

"Hey big, ugly, and dumb. We're Arachne, not bugs!" Came a shout out of nowhere. Then, Rhino got a face full of feet." Hey big guy, how you feeling?" Peter looked up to see the Scarlet Spider holding out his hand.

"Now that's more like it. Some help, thanks Ben." He took his hand holding his side. There got in a defense stance as they were about to fight. "So I'll take greenie, ugly, and sparky while you take on Doc. Oc, shocky, and sandy." Ben just simply nodded his head. They the sprang into action about to take control of the battle.

For a while, they had control of the battle. They had taken shocker down by having Rhino run him down. The police got him out of there. But the most unexpected enemy showed up. Suddenly Peter was pull back by a black webbing. "Mep" Spider-Man said sounded scared.

"Hello Parker." Came a voice that made Peter want to crawl into a hole and hide. "What's wrong? Not happy to see us? Well, we're happy to see you."

" Venom, what are you doing here? Why are you with the Sinster Six?" Peter barely coughed out while his skull was being crushed. "What could you want to do with them?"

"A chance to finally take you down, for good." Venom said while putting his touge around his head while strangling him with his hands.

'Is this it? Is this where it all ends? Peter had thought in his mind.

"Peter! PETER! PETER!" He could heard Ben yell.

There was a flash of white and Venom was on the ground. "It's ok, I'm here to help." Peter turned to see a kid that looked about a year or two younger then him. He was wearing a white noodle covering mostly on his face but peter could still see. "Come on, lets go!"

Peter wasn't going to argue with this, but this was a kid and he cared about his safety. "Are you sure? "Peter ask.

"Yeah" the kid said with a smile. Peter though if he could drop kick venom twenty feet, he could take care of himself. "Now move your butt!" he shouted, and went after venom. What he did next surprised Peter because he shot webbing out of his wrist. "What's wrong? Venom can't take another spider?" He then started beating down venom with his own brute strength. He then shot venom with a web sting and threwn him towards Sandman, knocking them both out. Ben had already taken down Rhino and moved toward Green Goblin. The kid had started to fight Electro. Electro had shot a bolt of lightning towards the kid. He pulled out a metal staff (it's retractable, if you're wondering) and used it to absorb the bolt. Luckily, he was wearing leather gloves. He, then, used the staff to take down Electro in a series of combo." Now, we just got one more crazy person to take down."

The three web slingers went towards Green Goblin. "Well it's been fun, but I need to say my goodbyes." He then threwn multiple pumpkin bombs and retreated.

After this, Peter walked over to the kid. "That was some amazing work you did there kid. I need to know though, just who you are?"

The kid looked up to Peter and just said "I don't know. All I know was, I had to find a man name Peter Parker."


	2. Rise of the Crystal Spider part 2

Slendermankill6. Hello there. I'm slendermankill6 and welcome back to Rise of the Crystal Spider. Now I want you guys to know the ages of these people.

Peter and Ben's age group is 17

While the kid's age group will be 15

Slenermankill6. Anyways I going to try and work on this story as much as I can. Get out at least one chapter every week. So tha...

Deadpool. Will you hurry up so I can be introduce.

Slendermankill6. Why do you have to break into everything? First my house, then head. I meant how do you break into someone head. Now my freaking story. You know I could have you arrested for this.

Deadpool. I'm so scarred of the big bad cops. I'll just kill them anyways.

Slendermankill6. Remind me NOT to put him in the story. He's too nuts.

Deadpool. Hey like you're not alittle crazy to the head either.

Slendermankill6. I am real you are not.

Deadpool. Whatever.

Slendermankill6. Well this intro been going on too long. So since you're here you can do the disclaimer.

Deadpool. OH BOY! Cough cough. Slendermankill6 does not own anything in this story but the crystal spider. He also does not own any games system BECA

USE I STOLE THEM.

Slendermankill6. on with the story. DEADPOOL GET BACK HERE WITH THAT PS3!

* * *

"What do you mean you don't know?" Ben asked confused. "How could you not know?"

" I just don't okay!" the kid shout angrily. He turn and look away. " I just woke up this morning not knowing anything. Then when I started walking around I saw the fight and something told me I had to help.." He said sadly.

"And what about the bo staff how do you know how to use it?" Peter ask while rubbing his neck.

" it just feels nature to used it. That's all." The kid said while looking at the small retractable staff in his hand.

Peter then had a idea. "Come we're going to S.H.E.I.L.D to get to see if they can help." He said brightly. "That way we can get these mask off and talk there. Maybe even find out who you are."

"Okay" the boy said hoping to find out where he from.

15 minutes late on the S.H.E.I.L.D base.

* * *

"So you want me to look through our database and see if I can find out where this kid is from?" Nick furry shout like he always does. "Fine Dr. Smith come over here." (Keep in mind this is going to be a main character.)

"Sir?" He asked

"I need you to find out who this kid is ASAP!" He shouted to tell him to hurry so he can go back to what he normally does.

"Yes sir." He takes the kid back to his office to take a blood sample." Alright son, I need your arm so I can take a blood sample." The boy gave his arm. Then Dr. Simth look into his eyes and notice something strange." Did you know that your eye color was a crimson red?" He ask the boy politely. The shook his head for a no. "Okay I'm going to look to see if I can find anybody that matches your sample." He look for about five minutes and finally finds one." Ok so his blood matches a Peter Parker. Better go take the boy back to Fury."

* * *

Meanwhile back to Nick Fury and the Spideys.

"So you said that this kid has power like yours. " Nick ask interested.

"Yes but his was his own webbing and not web shooters like our." Ben said. "Also he carry a staff and he seem to know how to use it."

"Sounds like exactly what I needed." Nick said very happily. " I'm putting. Together a team of young heros and I would like him on the team."

"Fury are you sure that's wise? I mean this kid just got here and he doesn't know who he is." Ben said concerned.

" I can answer who he is, we just have find out where he lives." Dr Simth said walking in. " I found a direct blood match of someone who goes by Peter Parker."

"WHAT?" Ben and Peter shout out. "But I'm Peter Parker." Peter said surprise. "How is this possible?"

"Hold up Pete, before you go on a rampage. I might know how's this is possible." Ben said trying to calm down Peter. "Remember what I am. I'm your clone. Maybe he is too. Hey kid is there anything you can remember, anything at all?"

The boy looks up to Ben confused. "I can remember some names. Like the name of those people we fought. I can also remember names like Harry, Mary Janes, Gwen, and Luke." ( Luke is Luke Cage.)

"Dictator Fury I know this is alittle of but if he really is a clone, he needs a home. I was wonder if I could take him in with me?" Dr. Simth ask concerned about the kid. (Told you he's going to be important.)

"I'm not doing any thing until I find out what he can do." Nick shouted.

"But he needs a name. I for one am not going to call him kid, or boy all day." Ben suggested. "Hey kid how would you like to be call Robbie."

The kid look up and though for a mintue "I like it. It has a nice ring to it." The kid said happliy seeing how come he finally has a name.

"Ok Robbie, let's get to the training room so I can see what you got."Nick said getting impatient. "Now get in there!"

* * *

at the training room

Robbie was getting into Battle postion. "Ok we're going to test your webbing first." Then ten target pop up and Robbie shot all of them. Then the floor come out under his feet. He had to think fast so he shot a webbing to the roof hanged upside down.

"That all you got?" He shouted out the question.

"Ok now we going to test your speed and acrobats." Now the room had change into a obstacle course. Robbie had taken off running." Whoa he's fast. I think he might be even faster then you Spidey." Robbie had finish the course and look up.

"How'd I do" he shout wondering his time.

" you did amazing your time was 36.7 seconds beating Spider-Man's record which was 41.3 seconds." Spider-man had look impress. "Ok next we're going to test your combat skill. So get ready." Ten robots had come and Robbie got out his staff. Two robots and charge him from opposite direction. Robbie sal. His staff on the ground and use it to get him in the air. He then land on the robots heads and use his feet to knock them down. Five more robots surrounded him so he used his webbing to grab one on the ground and swing him around taking out the five and throwing it into a sixth. With eight down and two to go he decided to take them out with style. He threw the staff at one of the feet impaleing it, making it where it can't move. Then jump over its head landing on the other one. He then decided. To shoot a web shot and the one who can't moving and pull it over there. In the process ripping the robots foot off. There was a spark now where his foot used to be so he used that and connected it to his own head taking it out. Now he web pull the staff out of the grounded. He used his web to pull off the head of the robot he was standing.

"PLAY BALL" he shouted before hitting the head with the staff. He then walk back to the others who we're impress on how he preformed.

"Kid I'm outing together team of teenage super heroes. And you are the last peice I needed." Nick said to Robbie "Do you accept the invite?"

Robbie though about for awhile and finally said "Yes I need a place to start out and ways." But I'll need a place to stay."

"And that's where I'll come in, you can come live with me. That is if you want." Dr. Simth said walking back into the room. Robbie face brightened up and said yes. "Alright then but for let get started on a costume I'll work on it while you go meet your team. What color would you want." The good doctor ask.

"Can you make a white coups time with a crystal effect to it." Robbie ask.

"It'll be alittle tricky be I'll be able to do it. Dr. Simth said and walk off.

"Alright son time to meet your team. Scarlet Spider and Spider-Man you can leave now."

"Ok Fury. Hey Robbie seeing as in we all the same give us a call so we can talk some more." Peter said over to Robbie.

"Okay" Robbie said then they left and Fury lead him to a room with three other teens about his age and one that looks alittle younger. Each one wearing the same wrist watch.

"Team" Furry shouted to show that they were there." This will be your new teammate. This is to Robbie A.K.A The Crystal Spider. I want you guys to interdict yourselves and tell him your code name and powers."

First the younger boy walk up to him. He had on a yellow costume with green boots and gloves. His mask had cover his hold face but his eyes. Then there was a black symbol on his chest that showed a eagle. He also had two pouch on his legs and and three kinfes on each arm "Hi there" the boy said" I'm Sharp Eagle. But my real name is Tom. I can use any type of blade and have exllenct aim where threw and sometime shooting. I also have the ability of flight. " He press a button on his watch and he was now wearing a red shirt with tan cargo shorts and yellow shoes. He had brown eyes and blonde hair.

Then one of the girls walk up. She was wearing a light blue suit with yellow mask." Hi I'm Atom but you can call me Taylor. I have the ability to change my atom to any element or compound I want( simple science kids. Pay attention in school.) and turn my body into any shape." She then press her watch and was now wearing a long sevlee light blue shirt and light jeans. She was wearing brown shoes. She a shoulder lenght blond hair.

Next came up the other boy who was wearing complete black suit with black fingerless gloves. He had a black cloak on covering his face with sunglasses. " hey I'm shade but the names Dan." Dan said with a simle.

"Like Dan The Man" Robbie had joked.

"I have a feeling we're going to be really good friends." Dan said as they shake hands. "Any my powers are I can travel through shadows, turn invisible, and I have this." He pull out a small stick like Robbie retractable staff. But turn into a scythe. He put it away and press the button on the watch. He on wearing combat boots, black jeans, and a brown shirt. He still had on the fingerless gloves and a black leather jacket. He had black hair that goes down to his neck and green eyes.

Finally the last girl walk up to him. Robbie couldn't see anything because her hot pink suit cover her hold body. She had black lines under her arms and down her legs. "Hi I'm Psy but you can call me Amy. I have power over psychic and can shot psybeams." She then press the watch and Robbie heart skipped a beat. There standing before hike of what he though was the most beautiful girl he's ever seen. She was wearing blue jean with a black shirt and some red shoes. She had blue eyes brown hair that goes down to her shoulder blades." Well aren't you going to tell us who you are?"

Robbie had finally snap out of it. "Oh right I'm the Cyrstal Spider but my name is Robbie. I have powers of a spider and super speed, strength, and agility. I have shoot webs and climb almost any surface." Robbie had said.

"Alright seeing as you all know each other, I have some news for you guys. Starting tom morrow you will attend at midtown high school for your education." Nick Fury had said waiting for the look on the teens faces.

" What?" All the teens said in at the same time.

* * *

Slendermankill6. Well that it for for now. I'll start on the next chapter as soon as I can. Try to have it up by tonight or tomorrow. Thank you for reading and I hope you are enjoying this story.


	3. School Sucks

Slendermankill6. Hello people who reads this. I wanted to thank you so much for thanking your time and reading. I'm trying my best to work on this. But I do need ideas. So if you have any ideas please give them to me. On the bright side got my ps3 back from deadpool. He was only able to sell my xbox 360. Which I'm glad because all I had for it was a racing game.

Deadpool. And I would gotten away with it if it wasn't for you stupid kids and your dumb M4A1.

Slendermankill6. It was only me and I didn't used a gun. I was just dumping your head into salt water over and over again.

Deadpool. And it sting so good.

Slendermankill6. Just do the disclaimer.

Deadpool. Slendermankill6 does not own the marvel usnverise or anything at all. Nothing at all woohoo woohoo nothing at all.

Slendermankill6. Did you just make a Bruno Mars reference. On with the story

* * *

The team was getting ready to go to their first day at Midtown High. Luckily for them, each one just entering ninth grade.(Tom was smart enough to skip a grade.) "Alright Dr. Simth I'm heading out." Shouted Robbie as he went to school.

* * *

At school

Robbie had just arrive at school. "Hey Robbie over." Shouted Dan to show where he, Tom, and Taylor was. "Bout time you got here. We though you were going to skip. Now where's Amy?" He ask looking around for one of his closet friends.

"There she is!" Shouted Tom. Robbie heart did alittle dance. He being slowing getting Peter's memories. But he doesn't know what he is feeling yet. "Okay now that we're all here let's go get our schedules." They go to the office.

"Huh, well would look at that we all got the same home room, third, sixth, and eighth period. We also all have B lunch." Dan said happily. " and even when we don't have all of us, we'll be with at least one"

Robbie look down and notice something odd. "Hey Robbie we have all the same periods together." Said Amy. "Well looks like we'll be seeing each other a lot now.

"Yeah." Said Robbie nervously.

* * *

Time skip to lunch because no one like classes.

The team had meet back up at lunch and grab their food. Then Robbie heard someone call their name. He look over to see Peter and Ben waving. "Hey guys I got some friends over there. Let's go eat with them." Robbie told the others.

"You sure? They look older then us." Tom said nervously. "I mean what if this is a trick?"

"Come on Tom everyone here is older then you." Dan teased. "Let's go check them out."

They walk over. "Hey Robbie, you going to interduce us to your friends." Ben said with a friendly simle." Let us go first. I'm Ben theses are my friends M.J. Pete, Luke, Gwen, and Harry.

"Right." Robbie said "These are my friends Tom Dan"

"Like Dan the Man?" Peter and Ben said in union wile interrupting.

"Does everyone watch let's play now a days?" Dan said

"Right and these two are Taylor and Am-Amy" Robbie had stutter

"You know Robbie you look a lot like Peter and Ben. What are you the third bother?" Ask Harry. ( in the story Peter and Ben are brothers to people who doesn't know Bout the clone thing.)

"Acutally a cousin. Weird on how we look a lot alike." Robbie asnwer quickly

They sat there for twenty minutes. M.J. Pick on Robbie because she saw that he had a crush on Amy. No one else notice this though. Dan wouldn't stop screaming "Let's Play" ( if you watch this channel on youtube then you know what I'm talking about.) Taylor was stealing glances at Dan while he was doing this. They were all having a good time.

Next thing they knew 'Spider senses' though Robbie, Peter, and Ben."Get down they searmed in union." As a explosion happen behind them. Knocking out M.J and Harry

"Guys suit up now. Pete, Ben, Luke go find a place to change." Shouted Robbie.

"What about you?" Tom said in a small voice.

" I don't have a suit to change into yet. I only have my hoodie. I'll try to get people out of here as much as I can. Once we're in the clear I'll jump in to help." He said.

"Right" Peter said. "Alright guys move."

Robbie's team went in first because they had their watches with them. When they rush in they found Juggernaut trashing the cafè.

"Where is Charlie?" he screams.

'What's talking about, the X-Men don't live here." Said Amy

"Who cares he trashing the place where I get food" Dan screamed angrily. "Take him hard and take him fast." He disappear into the shadows and got behind Juggernaut and pull out his scythe. But juggernaut punches the ground shaking it making him stumble. Sharp Eagle goes to fly to Juggernaut be he get knock down by the shaking ground.

"Hey psy how about a speedball special." Atom said turn into a ball of steel.

"Right" she said pick up Taylor and putting her in front of her she then used you psy beam to give her a boost.

"Coming through" atom yell while ramming into Juggernaut. When she recovers, she noticed that he was still standing. "Ahhh come on"

Juggernaut was about to smash atom when he get hit by a certin unbreakable skin person taking him outside. "Let see what's better unbreakable skin or invincible armor" Power Man said as he beat down Juggernaut. Everyone turn and look to see two spidedys holding a webbed slingshot.

"What, it paids to be creative" Peter said with a smirk. Juggernaut had finally got PowerMan off him and was going on a rampage. He started charging everything. Peter and Ben got the team out of the way but they were missing a head. Juggernaut saw this and charge the person who was missing. Amy. She was so scare that she was frozen. She didn't have time to move as Juggernaut was too close to dodge.

CRASH.

Juggernaut look up and notice all he hit was the wall. "where she go?" He question.

"Hey are you ok" Amy heard a voice. She look up and notice the there was a person holding her.

"Robbie?" She sounded surprise." What are you doing here?" She ask.

"Now what kind of friend would I be if I let you get crush?" He said with a smirk." Beside I got everyone to safety." He gently put her down. "Can you still fight?" He asked concered.

"Yeah, now let's get this creep." She shouted. The fight had continue for another five minutes.

"Nothing is working on this guy." Shade said tired.

"Yeah we thrown everything at him we got." Sharp Eagle said. What happen next surprise them all. A red blast came and crash in Juggernaut.

"Sorry we late. We had to wait on Logan. He didn't want us rushing in without backup." They all turn to the Scoure of the blast.

There stood Cyclope, Jean Grey, Shadowcat, Iceman, wolverine, and Nightcrawler." Get his helmet off so I can knock him out" shouted jean.

Wolverine was already on the case. He was clawing at Juggernaut with little affect. "Psy give me something to swing on." Robbie had shout of to psy.

"Right" she said as she pick up some rubble when her psychic ability and held it in the air. Robbie then swing over onto Juggernaut backs. He then undid the back right snap.

"Alright that's one down three to go." He shouted. ThenJuggernaut grab him and slam him onto the ground. "Ooowwww. That one hurt."

" I got him" said Nightcrawler as he teleport him and Robbie out if there. PowerMan then tries to tackle juggernaut.

"Ready for round two." He said as he grabs Juggernaut. He then slam him to the ground and held him there. "Hey, yo Shade, get the snap. Shade shadow travel over and undid the back left snap. Juggernaut then broke free and threw PowerMan into Shade. "Hey kid you ok?"

"Yeah fine." He said in pain." We need go over and check on Robbie." He then ran over to where Robbie was lying down with Psy next him. "How's he doing?"

" He stubborn I'll give him that. He's got three crack ribs." She said, secretly worry that if he goes back he'll get killed. Robbie then tries to get back up." Oh no you don't you're not going back out there."

" I can't just sit by and do nothing as you guys get thrown around." He said with complete determination. "I'm going to just let you guys get hurt."

"You know, you really are his clone." Luke said with pride. "You're going to make a great hero kid."

Back to the battle. Kitty and Kurt just teleported on Juggernaut's back. Kitty then phase through and his body to get one of the laches. Kurt teleported away knowing Kitty could get away. Kitty then get the lach and tries to get out. Juggernaut then falls on his back forcing kitty to phase right through him and be on top. He then grabs her and stands up. He starts to crush her with his hands.

Spider-Man see this and swings over. "Oh no you don't." Peter shouted as he kicked Juggernaut forcing him to drop Kitty Peter now on top of him undid the last lach and takes the helmet off. "Alright Jean Grey you can do it now." Jean thens enters Juggernaut's mind and forces him to pass out.

Once every one had caught their breathe S.H.E.I.L.D arrive. The teens and Logan was then taken to S.H.E.I.L.D headquarters. To their surprise they find out professor X. Was there.

"Good work team in taking down Juggernaut." Fury said to his team. "I can tell you that we will be able to make this work. Spider-Man, Scarlet Spider, and PowerMan I want a ropert on how these guys did. Based on that report I will decide the team leader."

"Whoa sir I though the team leader was going to be decide during a training session." Dan said confuse.

"It was until this mishap happen. Now since you had some field experience it's even better to go by." Fury said in his normal tone. "Now team go get some rest and take Robbie to the infirmary.

* * *

To the infirmary

Everyone had their maks off. Robbie was looking around at the team he was working with." You know guys this is kind of scary. You guys are around me like I'm dead or something. " he had managed to joke out. " I mean seriously go get some rest you guys deserve it."

"Okay" said Taylor as she, Tom and Dan walk out. That when Robbie notice Amy hasn't left yet.

"Is something wrong Amy?" He said concerned as she kept looking at him.

"Is something wrong?" She had cried out." First you save my life. Then you take a beating just give the team a upper hand. Finally you acted like you still could have help even after you had cracked ribs. So ask me again is something wrong." She continue to cry.

"Hey now. Listen there no reason to cry." Robbie said with a sad simle " There are things that are needed in order to be a hero. These are just some of them." Amy grabs a him and hugs him.

"Just promise me one thing." She crys into his chest. "Promise that you won't push yourself so hard unless you have to."

"Ok I promise" he said happily. "Now do me a favor and cheer up. You look a lot more beautiful when you're happy.

"Ok" she said while showing a simle. Fury then came in with the rest of the team with some document in hand.

"Alright team I've read the reports and decide the team leader of this team." Fury had said looking towards the team he had assemble.

Dan look towards Fury waiting to see who it is. "Well who is it?" He ask.

"You it's funny. The things about this guy is what he has and don't have. Right now he's without a costume and has some cracked ribs. And yet he's showed the leadership and determination of what a leader should have. Robbie after I've read the reports and decide you should be team leader." Everyone was celebrating expect Robbie.

"Why me Fury? Why am I chosen to be the leader? Couldn't Dan being a better choice? He's work with everyone longer and and knows them better." Robbie said confused

"Alought this is true, you have what it take to be a leader. You have the abitily to take command if needed. You have the mind that keeps you thinking. And you have the determination to do what it takes to keep your team safe. You could also get to know your team over time." Fury said letting the kid knows that he's what it takes.

"You'll do great man we believe in you. We each put our fate into you." Dan said with a bright simle.

"Yeah" said Tom and Taylor in union.

"We know that you can lead us. You have what it takes to keep our spirts up" said Amy knowing form personal experience.

"Alright I guess I'm the leader. When do we get back to training." Robbie ask as his team nodded in agreement.

"What you just went toe to toe with one of the biggest villains out there and you're wonder when to get back to training?" Nick asked impressed.

"Yes!" All five of them shouted.

"Well what do you know. Looks like you're not a bunch of slackers like my last team." He said with a simle. "Alright training starts back up in a week. That'll give you egough time to rest, heal, relaxe and enjoy yourselves."

"Okay" said together.

* * *

Meanwhile back with Luke Peter and Ben

"So what were you guys doing in New York?" Peter ask.

"Well the professor felt it was nesscery for us to move here. He notice all the increase of villains and though we could help."

"So that's it huh." Luke ask.

"Yeah but where the rest of your team. I mean the were six of you right." Ask Nightcrawler.

"Well seeing on how come one of them is with you and the other two is on vacation it's just us three right now." Answer Ben that's when when Ben and Luke noticed that Kitty kept starring at Peter.

"Well I guess it's time for us to get back to the manor. We're still not done moving in. See you guys around. " Scott said walking off with his team.

"Hey I just realize something." Luke said. "With the school trash there not going to be school for awhile."

"No kidding." Ben said exicted "That's perfect. I didn't finish that project for Mr. Brown."

"Nice" shouted Peter

* * *

Slendermankill6. Thank you reading this. I'll be working hard to try to get this story in as much as possible. The next chapter will be about the next week the team has off with some extras surprises.

Deadpool. Pineapple surprise.

Slendermankill6. NOT THAT KIN...

Boom

Deadpool. Luckily he has a healing factor. Anyways thank you for reading this horrible fanfic. That way I get paid more.

Slendermankill6. We don't get paid.

Deadpool. What but you write bo

Slendermankill6. fanfictions. I write fanfiction. I don't get paid for that. Anyway thanks for reading and if you have any ideas please post them to me. I would read them and consider them. If you give me a idea I will make sure to give credit to you.


	4. Free life

Slendermankill6. Welcome back. I like to apologize for the grammar I been doing.

Deadpool. Yeah because it suck.

Slendermankill6. I've notice the mistakes and misspelling I've been doing.

Deadpool. Seriously why are you doing this. You don't even get paid.

Slendermankill6. Deadpool. Shut up.

Deadpool. And why should I.

Slendermankill6. Because if you don't you get to meet my boss again.

Deadpool. I'll shut up now.

Slendermankill6. Good. Now as we continue the story. I've got to take deadpool to my boss.

Deadpool. What I shut up. Not again. Not like last time. PLEASE, I'm too beautiful to die!

Slendermankill6 and deadpool. Happy New Years.

* * *

As the team was leaving headquarter Robbie got stop by doctor Simth." Robbie wait up." He said exicted. " I've got your suit ready." He said handing him a package. " now remember what I told what it should be able to do. Also I need your communicator so I can fix it up so you can do a quick change with it like the other. "

"Alright" Robbie said handing over the watch. " I'll see you back home" Robbie then put the package in his book bag and headed out. "Guys, wait up would you."

"Now how are you suppous to be team leader if you can't even keep up with the team." Dan said teasing his friend." Now come on we're heading out to get pizza for celebration for fighting our first villain."

"Yeah pizza. I've heard of a place that just open up and suppous to be great." Taylor said sounding really exicted." Come on we need to go try it."

Robbie look at her like she was crazy. "You really like pizza don't you?"

Dan look at him and simply said" You have no idea. She's crazy about the stuff."

* * *

5 minutes later

"So this is the place huh." Tom said look at the pizza place. Paul's Pizza. They walk in to find a bunch of kids their age. They look around to notice it was one with a inside and outside. The inside part had the area to order, and some table. Outside it had more tables and some pool tables.

"No kidding. I love pool." Dan said jumping up and down. He then runs over to the table.

Robbie grab his friend by his jacket. "Hold it there cowboy. We order first, play second." He then drags him over the ordering station. After much arguing they decide to get two basket of bread sticks, and two meat lover pizzas. Once they got their pizza they went and sat outside.

Robbie then look over the city. "You know something." Robbie said as his team look over to him. "It's our job to protect this city. We have to take care of it. It's also our job to work as a team to pull that off. I feel like we can do just that." This got his team attention

"Yeah man." Dan said as he grabs another slice. Then he notices something off. "Where the pizza go?!" He turns and see Taylor running off with the pizzas.

"Get back here with that pizza" Tom, Robbie, Amy, and Dan shouted in union. They chase her down in order to retread it.

* * *

Tuesday

After a unsucceful rescue mission for pizza the team decide to go to the park. Little did they know they find that there a contest going on right now." Come any, come all to the super hero race. This where two hero teams up to compete against other heroes in the mutil stage race." The announcer announced.

"You know this sounds fun we should enter" suggested Amy "I mean this is also a good time to test our abitily to work as a team."

"Yeah but there's only five of us. There would be a odd one out." Taylor said looking around her friends.

"And I guess that's where we come in" said a familiar voice. They turn around to see PowerMan, Spider-Man and Scarlet Spider Standing behind them. "Here I'll take Tom with me." Said Luke once everyone got in there costume they all took notice of Robbie's. His was likes Peter without the web patern and white a smooth crystal white. He had a spider symbol on it and his eye lids were red. ( I'll have a image post as soon I can so you can get a idea.)

(Ok here are the teams. I Added some other people because where would the fun be if it was just them."

Crystal Spider - Psy

Shade - Atom

PowerMan - Sharp Eagle

Spider-man - Scarlet Spider

Thing - Human Torch

Iceman - Nightcrawler )

"Alright ladies and gentlemen. This is how this is going to work. Each team has two members. One member must carry another the whole time while moving through the obstacle course. While not on the obstacle course and doing challages they can let one do it alone or take turns. On your mark. Get set. Go" the announcer explain.

( during the this race we will be following Amy and Robbie.) the race took off Nightcrawler teleported him and Iceman to the first checkpoint, while Shade shadow travel him and Atom to it. Crystal and Psy were swinging not far behind with the spider duo barley behind them. Thing and PowerMan running as fast as they could but not much luck because they're not made for speed. At the first checkpoint was a shooting range. They must hit their target with their powers or some rocks that was laid out. Iceman had no trouble hitting the target. While Shade and Atom did they had to use the rocks. When Crystal and Psy got there Crystal shot the target with his webbing with ease and moved on. When they got to the next one they notice Nightcrawler and Iceman were having trouble. The objective of this was to build a tower which was taking them time. Luckily, Crystal and Psy didn't have that trouble though with Psy psychic ability and Cystal super strength and agility plus his wall crawler they got it done with not to much trouble. They then race off to the final checkpoint. Which was you had to get your partner on to a platform without moving from a spot. Psy used you psychic ability to lift Crystal up and get him up there. From there all Crystal had to do was press a button. "And the winners are Psy and Crystal Spider."

Everyone was cheering expect the Human Torch but he still showed good sportsmen ship. The team got back into their regular clothing. Then Amy look at Robbie and said "You know swinging around like that was a lot of fun you'll have to take me again."

Robbie look at her and said "Sure why not." The he though 'Now might be a good time to ask her.' He then look at Amy "Amy can I talk to you for a second" he asked she simply nodded they went around the corner where they were alone. "Amy I was wondering" he started to ask while looking down at the down while rubbing his neck. " if you would like to go out with me on Friday?" He ask very nervous.

Amy had froze for a few seconds. With the though in her head Amy nearly fainted. She been crushing on Robbie since they meet. She had though she needed to get ask him out once she was brave enough. "Y-yes. Yes! YES!" She finally said.

"Ok" he said in disbelief. "I'll pick you up on Friday then" sounding suddenly exicted. Little did they know. Lurking in the shadows, literly, there was Dan laughing to himself like crazy.

* * *

Friday.

Robbie was getting ready for his date when he hears a knock on the door. " I'll get it." He shouts to Dr. Simth. When he opens it he finds Dan there. "Hey what are you doing here?" He then notice that Dan has a crazy simle on his face. "Umm what's up with that simle dude?"

"I heard something yesterday. Something that's great." He said just happy. "So Amy huh."

"What, how do you know that? We haven't told any one yet." He then notice Dan laughing. "We're you spying on us? Dan come on man."

"Yeah sorry about that. I just wanted to see your reaction." He said patting him on the back. "Anyways have fun on your date." Then walk away from the house. Robbie then goes back to his room to get ready.

Robbie is at Amy's house and knocks. When the door open it was Amy standing there. Taking his breathe away. She stand there in a yellow dress. He couldn't believe his eyes. "You ready?" She ask ready to go. He simply nods his head and grabs her hand. She call back to let her parents know that she was leaveing. Then they headed out.

Robbie knew where he was taking her. He was planning on first taking her to a nice restaurant. When they got there the place was pack. Luckily he call ahead. They had a great time there while they talk and eat. Then he wasting going to take her to the park. He knew of a great spot he had found on Thursday while patrolling the city. When they finally got there Amy couldn't believe it. "How you find this place" she asked. "It's so beautiful." It had a veiw of the lake with the moon reflect its light off it almost perfectly. They just sat there with each other for a good ten minutes. Then they heard a commotion. They turn their heads to see that the Vulture was attacking.

"Oh come on. Seriously." Robbie complained. They actives their commutator to put their suits on. "Hey bird brain you couldn't wait till tomorrow to start your cherping."

Vulture turn his head to see a girl in a pink suit and what appears to be a Spider-Man want-a-be "What's this a another Spider-Man. Great once I kill you I get to kill the others." Vulture said staring down Crystal.

"The names not Spider-Man, it's the Crystal Spider. This is my teammate Psy."Robbie said while shooting a webline at Vulture. He makes contact and slams him into the ground. Vulture got up and started shooting his features at Crystal. The features were to only to be stop in mid-air by Psy's power she then uses it to pull him to the ground, which he did not expected. Them crystal webed him up left him for the police. "So you still want that web ride?" Robbie ask her. She nodded. Robbie grabs her by waist and web swings into the air. He continues to web swing for about five minutes befor stoping on top a building. He thens takes off his mask and turn Amy towards the city." So what do you think?"

Amy was frozen at what she was looking at. They could see they whole city from where they were standing. She take off her mask. Robbie starts to walk close to. Once he right behind her he goes to open his mouth only for it to be close off by a kiss. Amy's kiss. This caught him off guard. But once this hit his mind he started to kiss back. Once they had to seprate she said "It's amazing. Thank you." And then starts to kiss again.

* * *

Sunday.

Dr. Simth had a surprise in store for Robbie. He walk into Robbie's room to find him laying on his bed. "Hey Robbie, I wanted to ask you something." He said with his trademark Smile.

"Yeah sure what do you need?" Robbie ask getting up.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to be my adopted child." Dr Simth ask. "I've gotten the papers ready and everything is set to go. All I need to know is if you want to or not." Robbie stood there frozen for a minute. Then he passed out. "Robbie? Robbie? Ahhh man, why did that had to happen? He then goes to kitchen and grabs a bucket of cold water. He comes back and dumps it on his head.

"Who, what, when, where, and why?" Robbie ask really fast

"Me, you pass out, we're home, it's Sunday, and you passed out because I ask if you wanted me to adopted you." Dr. Simth asnwer even faster.

"About the answer. YES!" Robbie said.

"Alright then let's go get the paper filled out now." Dr Simth replied. They then walk out to finish up the paper work.

* * *

Slendemankill6. See I told you it was going to be a surprise. I'm planing on doing things like Christmas and New Years Eve with the next week. It just couldn't fit right now.

Deadpool. Yeah. And guess what we do get paid for this. All you guys got to do is send us the mone

Slendermankill6 hit deadpool in the back of the the neck knocking him out

Slendermankill6. Disregard that last comment. Do not do that. Repeat do not do that. Ok back on topic. I did get all the suprises let's see there the race, got the adopted and pizza place, and the date is done. That's all all of it.

Deadpool. Yeah I though you were lying when you said when you said this was going to be a romance.

Slendermankill6. Yes this is a romance. Dont judge me. And when did you wake up?

Deadpool" healing factor remember

Slendermankill6. What does have to do with you being knock out!?

Deadpool. Everything. So since this is a romance when do we get into the s

Slendermankill6 tackles deadpool.

Slendermankill6. We *punch* are *punch* not *punch* going *punch* into *punch* that *punch*. We *punch*are *punch*never *punch* going *punch* into *punch* that.

Deadpool. Ow ow ow. Sorry I asked.

Slendemankill6. Do you see that rating? It said T not M or anything higher. Anyways thank you for reading. If you like this story thank you for enjoying. If you have a idea pls P.M. it to me. I will read and consider it all. If I decide to use a idea credit will be given to the owner of it. Thank you.


End file.
